vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Parker
Lucas "Luke" Parker is a recurring character in the fifth season and sixth season of The Vampire Diaries. He is a witch and a member of the Gemini Coven. Luke is the twin brother of Olivia Parker, the younger brother of Josette Parker and Malachai Parker and four unnamed deceased siblings. He is also the youngest son of Joshua Parker. In Season Five, Luke is seen attending Whitmore College. He quickly finds himself working with the Mystic Falls Gang, in effort to stop Markos and the Travelers. In Home, when Liv casts a spell to resurrect the deceased on The Other Side, Luke's neck is snapped by Caroline Forbes. Liv eventually revives Luke and he tells her to stop the spell, after she is seen weakening. The two then flee, leaving Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett trapped in the collapsing Other Side. In Season Six, it is revealed that Luke feels bad for leaving Damon and Bonnie trapped and has been making hallucinogenic herbs for Elena Gilbert, so she can talk to Damon. In Fade Into You, Luke learns about his family's dark past and how he'll eventually have to merge with Liv, this greatly concerns him. Luke is a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|History= Luke and his sister Liv were the youngest children of Joshua Parker and members of the Gemini Coven. On May 9th, 1994, his oldest brother Kai went on a killing spree to make a point, stabbing their sister Jo and killing their other four siblings, but really his focus was Luke and Liv. Kai wanted to kill them because as twins, they were a challenge to his future leadership of the coven. Jo protected Luke and Liv and in the end tricked Kai, allowing their father to banish him to the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Since then, Jo left the Coven and her family while Luke and Liv were raised knowing that one day they would have to "merge" to see who would be the stronger witch to one day lead their coven. |-|Season Five= Luke makes his first appearance in While You Were Sleeping. He already knew "Elena" when meeting at the Bitter Ball. Elena nearly turns him into a vampire but compels him to forget everything that happened and to go get Bonnie. It is revealed that Liv Parker is his sister. In Rescue Me, he is told by Bonnie that a witch named Hazel has died and he later tells Liv, as their coven was involved in protecting the doppelgangers from the Travelers. He is also seen being reluctant to form an alliance with Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. In Resident Evil, he came over to the Salvatore house to explain about Elena and Stefan's fantasy visions. In Man on Fire, he is held hostage by members of the college rugby team compelled by Enzo to get Liv to assist him by using her magic on Stefan and Elena. In What Lies Beneath, he is first seen attempting to do a locator spell to find Enzo for Damon, both being unaware that the vampire is now dead. When Tyler arrives with information that the Travelers were planning on abducting the Doppelgängers, Damon suggests Luke do a cloaking spell to shield them from the Travelers while they hide in Bill Forbes' cabin. While the others are playing charades and "Never Have I Ever" inside, Luke is in a trance out on the front porch, casting the cloaking spell, until he is taken by Enzo. He is taken to the wood shed and tied up, the shed being set on fire when Damon and Stefan go to find him. At the end of the episode, Luke is seen talking to Stefan, remarking upon how Stefan and his friends care about each other, while Luke's family is more about duty, which is why Luke agreed not to kill Stefan and Elena to thwart the Travelers. In Promised Land, Luke meets Liv at a diner where he's scolded for allowing the Travelers to take the doppelgängers, both by his sister and then more severely by his coven, who attacked him with magic from a distance, causing him extreme pain. Luke than teams up with his twin to kill the doppelgängers and end the spell to destroy all Spirit Magic. The two witches crash the truck carrying Elena and Stefan, killing the Traveler Maria. Liv used her power to take down Elena while Luke did the same to Stefan, until the Traveler's spell caught up with them and took away their power, allowing Stefan and Elena to flee. In Home, Luke and his sister are driving out of town, running from the people they tried to kill. While Liv gets annoyed with Luke for his slow driving, their path on the road is blocked by Elena. When they try to reverse, they find Caroline behind them, the two vampires using their own tricks against them. Liv and Luke exit the car and are confronted by the vampires, who reveal that Stefan is dead. Despite actually being sorry, the twin refuse to help them with the resurrection spell they've got planned. To motivate her, Caroline snaps Luke's neck, giving her an incentive to perform the spell. Luke can be seen later, behind his sister as she cries and prepares the spell, with him offering support and telling her she could do it, even though she couldn't hear him. Later, when the spell has started and after all the Travelers have passed through Bonnie, Luke was the first to cross over after Bonnie refused to call off the spell even though Liv was dying. He rushed to his sister and tried to stop her, only for her to tell him she promised to help the others. With each new person resurrected Liv got worse, to the point that Luke ignored her and forcibly stopped the spell with a spell of his own, leaving Damon trapped on the crumbling Other Side. When Elena went to see what had happened, it was revealed that Luke had taken his sister and fled the crypt. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, it is revealed that he spent the summer helping Elena cope with the loss of her boyfriend by providing her with "ancient psychotropic witch herbs" that allow her to hallucinate Damon, going against his Coven's orders to do so. It is also revealed that he has made Alaric his Daylight Bracelet. When it is revealed that Elena has been spiraling, Tyler confronts Luke about the herbs and attacks him, only stopping when Alaric showed up and interfered. In Welcome to Paradise Luke is with his sister when Tyler asks about borrowing some kegs for a party. After he leaves, Luke calls Liv out on the fact that she likes him and goes on to say that he thinks Tyler's hot. Luke makes a brief appearance in Do You Remember the First Time? when he approaches his sister at the bar during the Hospital's fundraiser, telling her about a guy he met at the gym, and warning her about her relationship with Tyler and how it won't matter when the coven "calls them home." In Fade Into You, Luke attends "Friendsgiving" along with Liv, Tyler, Caroline, Liam, Elena and Jo. While showing the others some childhood videos of himself and Liv, Jo recognizes the video and becomes aware that the twins are her youngest siblings. After this, it is revealed that Luke and Liv, as twins, must "merge" at some point, with the stronger twin absorbing the power while the weaker twin dies, thus allowing the survivor to be the next leader of the Coven. Personality Luke is described as very sarcastic but also very protective of his twin sister, Liv. Unlike his sister, Luke seems to have a more compassionate nature and a more liberal attitude towards vampires. Luke has often demonstrated his benevolent nature when on several occasions he has neglected to kill Elena and Stefan despite the punishment he would face from his coven. Although his sister Liv is also a very kindhearted witch with a sympathetic attitude towards vampires; unlike Luke, Liv is much less compassionate towards vampires and much more loyal to her coven. Despite growing up in a duty-bound coven, or perhaps because of, Luke seems to value friendship very highly, going so far as to provide Elena with hallucinogenic herbs and creating Alaric's daylight bracelet out of guilt over their loss and wanting to be a good friend. Physical Appearance Luke is handsome, with blue eyes and blond hair. He is of medium height with a lean and athletic build. He wears clothing a typical college student would wear, such as jeans and t-shirts, sweaters when it's colder and shorts during warmer weather, but also a suit when the situation calls for it. Powers and Abilities While his sister has been the one to demonstrate the more flashy abilities and powers common to witches, Luke seems to be more reserved, using his power sparingly. He has an affinity for tracking and cloaking spells and takes a more "down-to-earth" approach to his magic, such as providing Elena with herbs to hallucinate Damon, as opposed to just placing a spell on her directly. That's not to say he isn't powerful because he has shown a massive control of telekinesis, as evident when he and Liv attacked Stefan, Elena and Maria, and he also has considerable knowledge about how to disrupt ongoing spells, like when he stopped his sister's resurrection spell. By his own testimony, Luke has apparently perfected the use of Locator Spells to the degree where he claims able to locate anyone in the world through magic. However, this spell doesn't work on the dead, which was why he couldn't locate Enzo. Luke also admitted that such spells are little to no use on Travellers, as their nomadic existence makes them impossible to track down. Luke is also adept at creating daylight jewelry, as evident by Alaric's bracelet and Ivy's ring. Relationships *Lucas and Olivia (Twins/Allies) *Elena and Lucas (Friends) Name Luke is of Greek origin, and the meaning can be "from Lucanus or Light". Appearances Season 5 * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Resident Evil * Man on Fire *''What Lies Beneath'' * Promised Land * Home Season 6 * I'll Remember * Welcome to Paradise * Do You Remember the First Time? * Fade Into You * Christmas Through Your Eyes *''Woke Up With a Monster'' Trivia *Because Luke and his sister Liv were sent by their coven to stop the Travelers from breaking the curse, they could possibly be descended or related to the witches who originally placed the curse on the Travelers. *He is the second character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and third in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza, with Aiden being the fourth. *Both Hayley Kiyoko and Chris Brochu have a role in Disney's Lemonade Mouth movie. *He is younger than his twin sister Liv by five minutes. *He is powerful enough to perform a locator spell to locate someone anywhere around the world—provided they're not dead. This establishes his strength in magic, as Bonnie had difficulty performing a locator spell when practicing traditional magic. *The cloaking spell he performed to hide Stefan and Elena from the Travelers appears to be the same spell the witch Hazel used to hide Tom Avery. *He seems to be the more compassionate twin. Gallery |-|Season Five= Wyws-4.jpg Luke & Elena 5x15.jpg Tvd5x21.jpg Tvd521.jpg Ftyt.jpg Ces.jpg 3edw.jpg 4636.jpg Asfg.jpg 4564w36.jpg Bnbmvbm.jpg 8+4532148.jpg Luke Parker-HD.png Screenshot 67.jpg Stefan savinh luke in.png Stefan.Luke.5.20.png Stefan helping luke 5x20.png vampire-diaries-5-20-luke.jpg 51d3123c74854c4fcc87fb36bad80a9d.jpg Screenshot 198.jpg Screenshot 195.jpg Screenshot 190.jpg Screenshot_179.jpg Screenshot_182.jpg Screenshot_183.jpg Screenshot_184.jpg Screenshot_185.jpg Screenshot 186.jpg Screenshot_196.jpg Screenshot_203.jpg |-|Season Six= 601-36-ElenaLuke.png 601-37-ElenaLuke.png 601-38-ElenaLuke.png 601-50-ElenaLuke.png 601-51-ElenaLuke.png 601-52-ElenaLuke.png 601-91-TylerLuke.png 601-92-TylerLuke.png 601-93-TylerLuke.png 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-22-LivLuke.jpg 6X07-72-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-49-Luke.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-67-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-78-Luke.jpg 6X10-26-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-30-Luke.jpg 6X10-39-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-41-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-54-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-58-KaiLuke.jpg 6X10-66-Luke.jpg 6X10-89-Luke.jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Parker Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists